You and me
by ToldYouItHurts
Summary: “I do love you. I know I hurled insult after insult at you, but I love you.” a cute little oneshot based on Gabriella and her older brother Lucas. Contains swearing.


**Disclaimer: Still doesn't own anything. **

* * *

"You are fucking kidding me."

He looked at her in disbelief. Why the fuck did he even think leaving her in the house on her own for the weekend was a good idea? Oh yeah, his girlfriend of barley a month wanted one on one time with him, literally one on one, who was he to turn her down?

"Please, please tell me this is just one fucked up dream and that I'm going to wake up any minute now, please!" He couldn't remember the last time he had pleaded with his baby sister, come to think of it, had he ever pleaded with his baby sister?

She bit down on her lip, her big beautiful brown eyes drowned with guilt as they glanced up at him, careful not to catch his

"Your gonner wake up any second now?" okay, maybe not the best thing to say to him, seeing as she had thrown a party behind his back, cost him hundreds, possibly thousands of pounds in damage to the furniture and stopped him in the middle of what she imagined to be a very intimate moment with his flavour of the month, Bianca was it? She looked him up and down, he was pacing back and forth, a crazed look in his eye and he had some serious bed head going on, probably from him brushing his fingers through it so much she mused, he tended to do that when he was pissed about something.

"You look like a hooker! You fucking slag."

She tugged down on her short mini dress, suddenly aware that she was wearing a short Santa dress in front of her older brother that, as Sharpay described, clung to her curves beautifully. She tugged it down hoping that maybe he wouldn't say anything else about the dress that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Oh, so now your uncomfortable in your fuck me dress? Not when you had some horny teenage boy gripping your ass like the good little slag you are?." He seethed, sure he had done it countless times before, but this was his little sister he was talking about, not some whore that had done it numerous times before and left him wondering whether or not she could feel it anymore. "Why? Why the fuck would you even think you would get away with it hmm, tell me that, cause I'm fucking confused over here Gabs"

She chose not to speak and gave a little shrug, she naively hoped that would settle the questioning.

"Can I go change please?" she asked timidly, choosing to look at her stilettos rather than her brothers angry gaze.

"Can you go change? Can you fucking go change." oh shit, he's snapped, he had gone positively loony. "I don't know, can you buy me a new settee cause your little high school friends fucking spewed all over mine. I mean seriously they may as well grabbed an axe from the shed cause there's no way in hell that's going to be useable again. So instead of getting out of your fucking hooker heels you can go scrub my carpet, maybe, fucking maybe that can saved. I really cant believe you, what the fuck? Did you do this to make lover boy happy? Are you really that much of a whore Gabriella cause I'm not quite sure who you are right now." and with that he grabbed his car keys and stormed out, not even sparing her a glance.

Lucas and Gabriella Montez always came to blows, that was no secret. But had he ever left her shaking in their living, tears threatening to fall while he called her every discriminating name he could think of, not ever. He loved her, so much and he convinced himself that's why he had called her all of those things, especially a whore. She wasn't, she really really really wasn't. She had good grades and took part in various school activities that would increase her largely growing knowledge. She wasn't a bad girl, she didn't fuck anything with a pulse, that just wasn't her. But, just like many teenagers, she liked to let her hair down every now and again. Now, he didn't mind this, he was the same at her age, but when he gets a call from his neighbour telling him they don't mind him having a few friends over but could he turn down the music at half one in the morning, and then proceeding to walk in and watch his baby sister rub up against some loser that probably wouldn't get far in life, well that was crossing the line. Yeah, go to her parties and have her fun, don't fucking do it in his house.

He couldn't help but sympathies with his parents, thinking off all the things they put up with when he was young. More shit than he was putting up with from Gabriella anyway. It was hard being a parent, or in his case a guardian, he wanted to be the cool brother and let her come home at half past two in the morning drunk as fuck singing I will survive. He remembered how much it would piss him off when his parents used to do it and he swore not to be like that. Maybe that's where it all went wrong. There were rules though, especially about boys. Well, there was only one rule really and that was no boys at all. No way, no how. She was sixteen, she didn't need lowlifes dragging her down, she had him already, and that was by far enough.

He glanced up towards the house, just to check everything was alright and then proceeded to speed off down the road in no particular direction.

It was scary, seeing her in there. She looked like she had grown up in a weird dysfunctional way. It brought him to reality, made him realise how bad things had actually gotten. They hadn't talked about their parents death since the funeral two years before, they just played it off when ever someone brought it up. It was hard, they were a relatively small family, both sets of grandparents dead and no aunts or uncles. It was just them, the two of them. It was almost ironic, his parents hadn't gone out on their selves in fourteen years and the night they decided to take some time off from their responsibilities of raising two kids and keeping a full time job, and the night they do was the last they were ever together.

People called it the biggest fire ever to happen to Albuquerque, they preferred to call it the night their parents died. It was quick and sudden and a lot of people lost their lives. The papers had thirty-three dead splashed across the headlines, they didn't include the victims families a piece in each of them died that night, along with their loved ones, including Lucas and Gabriella.

He didn't like to think of his parents, it was to painful. Every time he pictured his mother in the kitchen baking brownies while humming a unfamiliar tune with a big ol' smile on her face, or when he recalled his father beaming proudly when he had gotten a place in the basketball team, it was like losing them all over again.

He let out a sigh and flipped up his phone, checking for the time.

3 new messages.

He skimmed through them, checking to see if there was anything that held any importance. Nope, all from Bianca and then quickly checking the time before his bad night got worse and he was pulled over by the cops.

2:15AM

He turned the car around and headed towards the near by McDonalds, she was bound to be starving.

* * *

He walked into the house merely fifteen minutes later to find his sister on both knees scrubbing the carpet. He couldn't help but be a bit amused, he didn't actually expect her to do it. He noticed she had changed into something more comfortable, and suitable. She had on his oversized hoodie than landed just above her knees and her pink pyjama bottoms on., her hair scrunched up into a messy bun.

"Food." he said shortly, startling her and causing her to knock of the soapy water she had been using.

"Shit, oh fuck." She mumbled.

"Gees El, anything else you want to wreck of mine? My hoodies soaking along with my carpet, my sofa, well I'm not going to go there and my kitchen looks like a bombs hit it." he gestured to each object as he mentioned it, as if to empathise what he saying.

"I know, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for it to get out of hand, it was only meant to be a few friends and a couple of drinks, I swear."

"I know, I just, I'm disappointed in you Ellie." he whispered, almost as if saying it out loud would ruin the atmosphere. He looked down, fidgeting with his hands. "We're going to have to make a few changes around here El."

Truth be told she had waited for this moment for months, sure staying out till anytime was great but she needed some control in her life, she wasn't ready to grow up yet she needed to depend on someone for just a little while longer.

"Curfews eleven o'clock, no alcohol in the house, no boys in the house, homework is to be done by nine o' clock otherwise your not allowed out and we have to talk more."

Her head shot up, what the hell did he mean by talk more.

"Uh, okay. About what?" Agreeing was the best option, she was already in the dog house, she didn't need to give him another reason to ground her for the rest of her life.

"In general, you know, school, work, friends, boys, mum and dad. Just keep up with each other."

"Okay."

There was a tense silence.

"I do love you. I know I hurled insult after insult at you, but I love you."

"I know you do, and I'm sorry. I mean after all you've done for me and I just go throw it back in your face. I bet you wish we did have aunts and uncles I could go live with, I'm such a burden," She whispered the last part, worried of his reaction, maybe he agreed with all she just said.

"Your not a burden, you're my sister. Your all I got left, the only person in the world that loves me. You're the only thing I have right now, the most important person in my world, don't you get that?" didn't she know all this, didn't she realise how much he loved her? "Gabriella, I would go to the end of the earth if it meant you would be happy, kill anybody that got in my way if it made you safe. You're my blood, my life. The only family member I got left and I make you feel like you're a burden? I never meant that baby, yeah we argue, but it doesn't mean that I want to load you off on somebody else. I would be completely lost without you. You're the only reason I got left to live, if wasn't for you I would have been gone the minute I heard about mum and dad, do you realise that. You're an angel in disguise Montez." he smiled, using his thumb to wipe away the tear that had made it way down her face.

"I love you too Luc."

* * *

**Okay, short I know and it was a much better plot in my head but you know I tried, I think I'm getting worse at this whole writing thing. **

**Anyway, Jess :)**


End file.
